A Shoulder To Cry On
by Jillian3
Summary: Storm loses one love only to find another right infront of her face


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel. Please don't sue me because I have no damn money anyway.   
  
A Shoulder To Cry On  
  
  
Ororo stood helplessly as she watched Forge leave the mansion and ultimately her life. A tear slowly rolled down her elegant face as she realized that the man she loved had broken her heart.  
  
As the team made their way to a scheduled meeting, Ororo wiped away her tears and managed to compose herself. She didn't like drawing attention to herself and was determined not to let anyone see her in pain. She made her way from her room through the long halls of the mansion and took her place next to Scott. One by one all of the X-Men reluctantly took their places at the table. Scott was known to talk for hours and no one seemed to be in the mood for a lecture. Remy, being the last to arrived as usual, sauntered in and flashed Scott a smile that he knew would irritate him.  
  
"So nice of you to grace us with your presence Gambit", Scott managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well ah got plenty uh time ta waste...so ah t'ought ah come an listen ta ya talk 'bout nothin for uh couple uh hours."  
  
Logan and Hank tried to stifle their laughs but failed miserably. The rest of the team managed to control themselves in fear of being given extra duties. Remy took a seat next to Ororo and prepared for a long evening. As Scott gave his usual hour long lectures on how the team could improve their performance, the entire team looked bored beyond belief. Even Ororo seemed to be in her own little world. She didn't look at Scott, nor anyone else, during the entire meeting. Remy hardly paid any attention to Scott since he always seemed to be full of hot air. He simply rolled his eyes and counted the minutes. His eyes must have roamed the entire room dozens of times before they settled on Ororo. 'Wonder what she tinkin' 'bout?' His curiosity grew to concern as he notices that Ororo had been sitting completely silent with her eyes fixed on the table.  
  
"Storm, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh...uh, yes Scott?", his question startled her as she realized she hadn't heard a single word he said.  
  
"What do you think of my proposal?"  
  
"I am sorry Scott, my thoughts have been elsewhere." Ororo was always attentive in meetings and this lapse in character was well noticed. In fact, most of the team had noticed her behavior being that they knew about Forge leaving. Bobby always managed to put his foot in his mouth, and this time was no exception.  
  
"Geez, Storm. It's not like it's the end of the world. I'd think you'd be use to being alone."  
  
The entire room fell silent as everyone was shocked that he would say such callous things when Ororo was obviously hurting. Ororo was caught off guard by his remarks and simply snapped. After all her years of maintaining a controlled demeanor, she couldn't hide her anger. Her eyes quickly shot over to Bobby. Her once lucid blue eyes were now ice cold. Before anyone could say anything she rose slowly from her chair and walked over to Bobby; her eyes never left his. Ororo stood over Bobby glaring down at him. Without warning she knocked back his chair causing a loud thud on the floor, followed by a painful moan from Bobby and gasps from the others.  
  
"Do not presume that you know me or how I should handle my own problems. You are an immature child and know nothing of which you speak!"  
  
The tone in her voice was harsh and cold. She stood for a moment and watched Bobby tremble with fear as she stared into her now-white eyes. She looked up and slowly looked around the room at the stunned expressions of her teammates. No one dared to speak as they watched Ororo leave the room. Logan and Scott were actually impressed and pleased to see Ororo put Bobby in his place. Under normal circumstances, Remy enjoyed seeing Ororo lose control once in a while. But this incident only made him worry more about his beloved friend. Remy wasn't about to let Bobby get away with hurting Ororo's feelings. He walked over to Bobby who was still in his seat on the floor. His dark figure hovered over Bobby for a moment. He crouched over Bobby and grabbed him by his shirt. Remy jerked him off the floor in one fluid motion. Remy's dark eyes now looked deadly as he stared at Bobby.  
  
"If ya ever talk ta Stormy dat way again, ah'll make ya wish ya never laid eyes on me." Remy's voice was almost in a whisper, yet it still frightened the daylights out of Bobby. Remy dropped Bobby to the floor gasping for air and headed toward Ororo's room.   
  
"Guess that'll teach ya to keep ya mouth shut", Logan growled to Bobby.  
  
  
PART 2  
  
Ororo gazed out her window and was again lost in thought. A cool breeze entered her room gently blowing through her hair as her sheer curtain flapped around her. She didn't hear Remy knock or enter her room. But then again, Remy had always been light on his feet.  
  
"Stormy?"  
  
She gave no response. Remy gracefully walked over to Ororo and stood directly behind her. He was so close to her that he could smell the intoxicating scent of her hair. She lifted her head at the sudden realization that Remy was standing behind her. She could feel the intense heat from his body which flooded her senses. She knew that only he would stand that close to her. Remy gently put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You alright Stormy?"  
  
Ororo turned to face him but couldn't look him in the eye. She bowed her head as tears slowly ran down her face. All Remy could see is the top of her white hair which fell over her beautiful face. She leaned her forehead on his chest as he drew her into his strong embrace. She felt so safe in his arms. He could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath. Remy placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. His eyes met hers as he tried to comfort her. He didn't know what he could say to ease her pain. He gradually tightened his embrace and gently stroked her back. Ororo could hear the steady rhythm of Remy's heart which comforted her. His right hand made its way to her luscious hair while his left hand rested in the small of her back. Remy felt Ororo's hold on him tighten slightly. He knew how much she needed him, maybe almost as much as he needed her. He whispered to her, "It'll be okay Stormy...It'll be okay." Remy wiped away her tears and ran his finger down her smooth skin.  
  
"Anyone ever tol' ya you're beautiful when ya mad?"  
  
Ororo gave a surprised, yet welcome laugh, followed by a slight grin.  
  
"Thank you Remy. I needed that."  
  
Ororo and Remy stared into each others eyes, still tightly embraced in the others arms. With no warning Remy leaned in and brushed Ororo's full lips with a soft kiss. Neither was sure if this was just a kiss between friends or something more. Ororo could feel the heat from Remy's mouth still on her lips. She wanted that feeling again. She kissed Remy with such passion that it caught him off guard. Remy gripped Ororo even tighter around her waist and gave a slight moan. It became more passionate as they roamed each others mouths. Remy gently sucked on Ororo's bottom lip making her eyelids flutter. Ororo ran her hands through Remy's auburn hair while Remy ran his hands up and down her back. They pulled away from each other both feeling a little flushed as their hearts were racing. They gazed into each others eyes and realized that they had feelings for each other beyond friendship. Unsure of what to do, they simply stood in the others arms and enjoyed the closeness of each other.   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
